1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to an organic light-emitting display apparatus and a deposition mask for the organic light-emitting display apparatus.
2. Discussion of the Background
A display apparatus is an apparatus for displaying an image, and recently, an organic light-emitting diode display has been used as a display apparatus.
An organic light-emitting display apparatus is self-emissive, and does not require an additional light source, unlike a liquid crystal display device. Thus, an organic light-emitting display apparatus may advantageously be thin and lightweight. In addition, an organic light-emitting display device has beneficial qualities, such as low power consumption, high luminance, and a high response speed.
In order to manufacture a full-color organic light-emitting display device, a technique of depositing a red (R) emission layer, a green (G) emission layer, and a blue (B) emission layer independent of one another on a substrate by using a deposition mask may be used.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.